The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Printed circuit boards are frequently built as modules which are inserted to a multi-service platform system. The modules are predominately circuit boards, which are fitted with a large number of electronic components. On their inboard ends, the modules have connectors which are mated with corresponding counter-connectors when inserted into a holding fixture. These connectors may be, for example, coaxial connectors or circuit boards with a large number of blade contacts.
A computer module typically includes a faceplate. Various connectors (e.g. Universal Serial Bus (USB) receptacles, mini D-Sub connectors), switches, and indicator lights are provided in the faceplate. The computer modules are typically designed to conform to one or more industrial standards (such as VPX/VITA 46). Considering the limited physical surface area of the faceplate and other design requirements commanded by various industry standards, arrangement of the connectors, switches, and indicator lights on the faceplate can present various design challenges.